1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote control unit of an electronic apparatus, and in more detail, to a remote controller receiving apparatus which has been improved to facilitate reception of the signal emitted from the remote controller in any direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, electronic apparatuses such as televisions, audio and video players, camcorders, etc., utilize a remote control device for simplifying the manipulation thereof. FIG. 1 shows a conventional electronic apparatus utilizing a remote control device.
The apparatus 1 has a receiver unit 2 for controlling each function of the apparatus 1 provided on the front panel of a cabinet 1a thereof, and a separate remote controller (not shown) separately manufactured. The remote controller has various buttons for manipulating respective functions of the apparatus 1 and a transmitter unit for transmitting preset control signals to the receiver unit 2 in response to the operation of the buttons.
The remote control device described above, wherein a receiver unit 2 is installed on the front panel of a cabinet 1a of the apparatus has limitations. For example, apparatus cannot be remotely controlled when the remote controller is positioned beyond a certain angle laterally or to the rear thereof.